Un voeu
by Griseldis
Summary: Dix pas pour arriver au bout du chemin, dix pierres pour reconstruire le futur, dix émotions qui ont fait de Rogue le monstre qu'il est devenu. Et une seule excuse, bien dérisoire : c'était son vœu.


_Ecrit pour **le premier concours** du** forum SPPS** (la **S**ociété **P**rotectrice des **P**ersonnages **S**econdaires) sur le thème "**Racontez le passé d'un personnage.**" N'hésitez pas à venir nous rejoindre, l'adresse est sur mon profil !_

_Disclaimer : Je le sais, vous le savez, nous le savons... Fairy Tail, son univers et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Contenez votre surprise._

_Notes : Chaque partie, moins les en-têtes, fait cent mots._

_Et merci à Namuria pour avoir débusqué les fautes qui restaient !_

* * *

.

**Un voeu**

.

.

* * *

_En premier, tu veux._

* * *

Seule la volonté te maintient vivant et relativement sain d'esprit.

Pour ta volonté, tu feras et tu détruiras tout ce qui est sur ton chemin, car ta volonté c'est la survie, et pas juste la tienne, pas quelque chose de si minable, tu es assez puissant pour te cacher et survivre pendant longtemps, non ta volonté, c'est la survie de l'Humanité.

Tu aimes l'Humanité, mais tu n'aimes pas les humains. Ça a sans doute quelque chose de drôle.

Tu feras tout pour l'Humanité, et tu tueras tous les humains qui tenteront de t'en empêcher. C'est ta volonté.

C'est ton vœu.

.

* * *

_En premier tu veux. Et en second, tu pleures._

* * *

Tu n'as jamais cru au pouvoir des larmes, et pourtant tu en as versé. C'est peut-être parce que tu en as versé que tu sais que ça ne sert à rien.

Ça ne t'a pas guéri, ça ne t'a pas soulagé, ça ne t'a pas tué.

Ça t'a juste laissé froid en dedans, plus glacé et désespéré que jamais. Plus haineux.

Tu veux croire que tu n'as plus pleuré depuis la mort de Sting, parce que ce qu'il te restait de cœur est mort ce jour-là.

Tu pleures quand tu dors, mais tu fais semblant de ne pas le savoir.

.

* * *

_En premier tu veux, en second tu pleures. Et en troisième, tu regardes._

* * *

Tu regardes, et tu ne vois que la désolation. Comme une gangrène, le désespoir et la peur ont envahi le monde, et ils ont pour cri de ralliement un rugissement de dragon.

Tu regardes, et tu as beau savoir que le ciel est bleu et que le soleil brille, tu ne vois que la misère et la peur, qu'une poignée de misérables hameaux où se dressaient il n'y a pas si longtemps les plus grandes villes du continent.

Tu regardes, et tu vois des enfants amaigris et sales qui n'atteindront jamais l'âge adulte.

Tu regardes, et tu vois l'Humanité s'éteindre.

.

* * *

_En premier tu veux, en second tu pleures, en troisième tu regardes. Et en quatrième, tu te souviens._

* * *

Pour la première fois de leur histoire, toutes les guildes s'étaient unies, et finalement peu importait que les renégats et les criminels combattent au côté des représentants du conseil.

C'était beau, d'une manière triste et inutile.

Tu te souviens des noms. Tu te souviens de comment ils sont morts. Dans la souffrance, dans la peur et le désespoir.

Tu te souviens aussi des autres chasseurs de dragons. Ils furent les premiers à monter à l'assaut. Le sang de la petite Wendy était aussi rouge que celui de Gajil, que celui de Natsu.

Et c'était beau, d'une manière triste et inutile.

.

* * *

_En premier tu veux, en second tu pleures, en troisième tu regardes, en quatrième tu te souviens. Et en cinquième, tu te bats._

* * *

Tu faisais partie de ceux qui ne se sont pas battus. Des lâches, comme disaient les autres, en allant au combat.

Même Sting pensait cela, tu l'as lu dans ses yeux une seconde avant qu'il ne détourne le regard et rejoigne les autres.

Aujourd'hui il n'y a plus personne pour t'appeler lâche. Tous sont morts. Tu es le seul qui reste. Le seul qui finalement se bat encore.

Tu te bats, et tu penses que ce sont eux les lâches parce que mourir est facile.

Tu te bats parce que tu es vivant, et pourtant c'est toi qui as perdu.

.

* * *

_En premier tu veux, en second tu pleures, en troisième tu regardes, en quatrième tu te souviens, en cinquième tu te bats. Et en sixième, tu désespères._

* * *

Sauver l'Humanité.

La tâche est trop lourde.

Trop grande.

La tâche te fait peur, car au fond de toi, tu te dis que tu ne seras jamais à la hauteur.

La tâche te fait peur, car au fond de toi, tu n'as pas envie de le faire.

Tu es le dernier chasseur de dragon, pourtant. Ça doit être le destin.

Et tu te désespères car le destin t'a pris Frosch, et l'ombre t'a envahie une première fois. Puis l'ombre a exigé sa part de lumière, et tu as tué Sting.

Tu dois sauver le monde. Et toi, qui te sauveras ?

.

* * *

_En premier tu veux, en second tu pleures, en troisième tu regardes, en quatrième tu te souviens, en cinquième tu te bats, en sixième tu désespères. Et en septième, tu écoutes._

* * *

Quand il est apparu devant toi, tu n'as pas su si c'était dieu ou le diable qui te tendait la main.

Tu as toujours été calme et prudent. Tu ne voulais pas te décider tout de suite.

Alors tu as écouté. Zeref parlait bien. Il parlait de passé et de futur, du temps qui passe, du temps qui sera et a été, et de celui qui ne sera pas.

Sa magie était puissante, et il te l'a enseignée.

Pour la première fois, tu as cru à l'idée de la victoire. C'était une idée si douce et si belle. Si lumineuse.

.

* * *

_En premier tu veux, en second tu pleures, en troisième tu regardes, en quatrième tu te souviens, en cinquième tu te bats, en sixième tu désespères, en septième tu écoutes. Et en huitième, tu choisis._

* * *

Tu ne le savais pas, mais l'écouter, c'était déjà choisir.

A partir du moment où tu ne l'a pas tué, tu avais déjà choisi.

Tu avais choisi la lumière.

Zeref, ce n'est ni l'ombre ni la lumière, c'est la mort. Et pour toi, la mort c'était la lumière.

Tu as oublié que tu étais né dans l'ombre. Tu as oublié que tu étais l'ombre. Ou peut-être que tu ne l'avais pas tout à fait oublié mais que tu espérais une forme de rédemption.

Peut-être que tu as cru que tu méritais d'être sauvé.

Depuis le début, c'était déjà trop tard.

.

* * *

_En premier tu veux, en second tu pleures, en troisième tu regardes, en quatrième tu te souviens, en cinquième tu te bats, en sixième tu désespères, en septième tu écoutes, en huitième tu choisis. Et en neuvième, tu rêves._

* * *

Le plan était ridiculement facile à présent que ta magie avait atteint son apogée. Si facile, que ça te dissimulait la vérité.

La vérité, c'est que tu avais échoué en tant que chasseur de dragon et que tu tâchais de te consoler en rêvant.

Tu serais le nouveau roi dragon. Tu purgerais les cieux de cette ombre noire, et tu règnerais sur le monde avec douceur et justice, et Frosch ne mourrait pas, et tu ne tuerais jamais Sting, et l'Humanité perdurerait.

C'était si facile.

C'était un rêve. Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir. Tu ne le saurais qu'au réveil.

.

* * *

_En premier tu veux, en second tu pleures, en troisième tu regardes, en quatrième tu te souviens, en cinquième tu te bats, en sixième tu désespères, en septième tu écoutes, en huitième tu choisis, en neuvième tu rêves. Et en dixième, tu tues._

* * *

Tu aimes tuer.

Le plus curieux c'est que pour toi, ce n'est pas incompatible avec la mansuétude et la bonté. Tuer Lucy, tuer Natsu… Quelques vies. De la poussière. Juste un peu de sang pour pouvoir réécrire le futur.

Tu croyais que ce n'était rien.

Tu t'es trompé, et tu en paies le prix.

Le prix de l'ombre.

Le prix de Zeref.

Le prix de la lumière.

Le prix du rêve.

Tu t'es réveillé et tu seras ta dernière victime.

L'Humanité sera sauvée à n'importe quel prix car ce qui la menaçait va mourir. Ce qui la menaçait, c'était toi.

.

* * *

En premier tu as voulu, en second tu as pleuré, en troisième tu as regardé, en quatrième tu t'es souvenu, en cinquième tu t'es battu, en sixième tu as désespéré, en septième tu as écouté, en huitième tu as choisi, en neuvième tu as rêvé, en dixième tu as tué.

Tu étais juste un simple humain qui a tout perdu en voulant tout sauver.

Et finalement, tu n'existeras jamais.

Mais ça te va.

Ce n'est pas cher payé. C'est même dérisoire, car l'Humanité survivra, et aura un futur. Tu y crois.

Mieux, tu le sais.

Parce que c'était ton vœu.

.

* * *

_Et si je vous donne un R, un E, un V, un I, un E et un W, vous me dites..._


End file.
